The present invention relates generally to clamping devices and more particularly to a clamping mechanism that utilizes a plurality of translationally displacing jaws for gripping a work piece, either by clamping or by expanding.
The present invention is well suited to applications where it is desired to have a clamping device that utilizes jaws, such as gripping fingers, which translationally actuate for parallel gripping. This gives much greater control than the more common clamping devices which utilize jaws that pivotally displace to engage the work piece. Other clamps have attempted to use jaws that translationally displace, however, they tend to be relatively complicated. Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of existing clamps used for parallel gripping applications. Gripping fingers are displaced, and clampingly engage the work piece, in a purely translational manner, thereby providing for accurate clamping of the work piece. Another advantage of the present invention is the relatively uncomplicated camming mechanism used to accomplish this purely translational displacement. Yet another advantage of the present invention is the camming mechanism's ability to precisely actuate the gripping fingers radially inwardly or outwardly.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent when the following description and claims are taken in conjunction with the subjoined drawings.